


can i ever be happier?

by great_reader121



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Museums, Puppies, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i say that about all my fluffy stories oh no, this is literally the fluffiest thing i've written, this was coincidentally written for a friend's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 07:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/great_reader121/pseuds/great_reader121
Summary: It was the night before Thomas' birthday and Newt was having a panic attack. He couldn't wake up Thomas, of course, what would he say?Sorry to bother you, but I'm having a panic attack because I don't wanna mess up your 25 birthday?Nahh. He couldn't, wouldn't do that.
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 39





	can i ever be happier?

**Author's Note:**

> hi! so this is a little bit i wrote for a friend's birthday.   
> honestly, you know who you are, and happy birthday! i sent this to you on your birthday, but i'm posting it now after working on it a bit more! <33  
> anyways, i hope you, my dearest readers, enjoy!!

It was the night before Thomas' birthday and Newt was having a panic attack. He couldn't wake up Thomas, of course, what would he say?

_Sorry to bother you, but I'm having a panic attack because I don't wanna mess up your 25 birthday?_

Nahh. He couldn't, wouldn't do that.

"Newt?" Thomas mumbled and rolled over on their bed. Newt's back was pressed to the door, and he watched as Thomas' hnad moved around, searching for him.

He stood up, taking a deep breath. The panic attack had left him exhausted and all wanted to do was to curl up next to his boyfriend and _sleep_.

"I'm here, Tommy," Newt said softly, heading towards the bed. He curled up under the covers, and as soon as he was settled, Thomas' hands came around him and pulled him to his chest.

"What's wrong?" he asked, nuzzling into Newt's neck.

Newt took another deep breath. "Nothing," he said. "Go back to sleep, Tommy."

Thomas did, his arms still holding Newt in place.

~~~

Thomas enters the living room, still rubbing sleep for his eyes, when he sees Newt's present.

"You didn't," he whispers.

Newt blushes and smiles. "Course I did, Tommy."

"Oh, _Newt_." Thomas sighs, picking up the puppy, who curls himself into Thomas' arms. "He's so _tiny,"_ Thomas whispers in awe. He strokes the puppy, cooing and squealing lightly. Newt watches on with a fond smile in his face.

"What's his name?" Thomas asks.

Newt shrugs. "Dunno. Thought you might wanna name him."

"Luke," Thomas decides.

"So when he's grown up you can tell him, Luke, I am your father?"

Thomas chuckles. "You know me so well."

Newt steps closer. "Course. I mean, I do love you." He links his hands behind Thomas' neck.

Thomas takes a step forward and their chests are touching. He leans down and kisses Newt slowly, and deeply.

Newt kisses him back, and they stay like that for a few moments. Thomas pulls away reluctantly, saying, "I should get breakfast started."

Newt raises an eyebrow, and says, "You thought Luke was your only present?"

~~~

The expression on Thomas' face is priceless. "Newt!" He whirls around and grins at Newt.

"You! I! _How!?_ "

Newt smirks. "I'm a lawyer, love, it's what I do."

Thomas giggles a little and kisses Newt, dipping him low in the middle of the art museum.

The _completely empty_ museum.

Thomas drags Newt from painting to painting, pointing out artists and styles and colours and textures. He shouts facts to Newt over empty galleries and rooms, until Newt's head is buzzing with all the new information he is learning.

Thomas spends a joyful two hours running through the museum, ogling the artworks and being as loud as he wants.

Finally, Thomas calms down enough to head over to Newt and take his hands, an earnest expression in his face.

"Thank you," he says. "Thank you."

Newt smiles. It's his special smile, the only reserved for only Thomas. "Anytime, Tommy."

Thomas grins suddenly. By the way his whole body is lighting up, Newt knows that he has an idea.

Bending down, Thomas takes off his shoes. He's wearing mismatched socks, Newt notices.

"Neewwwt. Remove your shoesss."

Newt raises his eyebrows. "Why?" he asks cautiously.

"Come on," Thomas pleads. Newt is not immune to those eyes, goddammit, and before he knows it, his shoes are on the security desk at the entrance and Thomas is leading him down a long hallway.

Thomas clutches onto his arm. "We're going to skid," he explains.

Newt wants to go, _no_ , and back away, but he knows he won't be able to survive Thomas' disappointed expression if he did, so he goes along with him.

They take a running start and skid through the halls, breathless with giggling and glowing with happiness.

They collapse on the ground after 5 runs, still laughing and smiling from their fun.

Newt turns his head to the side, and Thomas is already looking at him.

"Hey," Thomas says, grinning.

"Hi," Newt says.

Both of them lean forward and their lips meet.

~~~

It is nighttime and Thomas and Newt are coming back from the large party Minho had thrown for Thomas.

"That," Thomas says, throwing his jacket on the sofa, "was amazing."

Luke runs around their home, excited by their arrival. Thomas bend to scratch the shitzu's tiny face. Luke yips and continues to run.

Newt smiles. "Go change," he says, nudging Thomas towards their bedroom. "I'll have dinner ready."

Thomas smiles gratefully at him and leaves the dining room.

The moment he's in the bedroom, Newt is a flurry of movement. He arranges a setting of roses and candles on their dining table, lighting the candles with a lighter and trying to arrange the roses perfectly.

Moving to the kitchen, he removes the microwavable pasta from the refrigerator and places it in the oven. He taps his feet, chews his nail and just fidgets while waiting for the _beep_.

"Finally," he mutters, when the beep comes. He removes the pasta from the over, laces it on the dining table and pours two glasses of champagne.

He surveys the table, noting the plates, the pasta, the candle, roses, drinks, and desert!

Newt runs to the freezer, from where he removes a plate of brownies. He rushes back to the dining room, and stops when he sees Thomas.

"Shit," Newt says, placing the brownies on the table. "I- um- you weren't supposed to see this yet, I'm not ready, _shit_ -"

Thomas is beaming. "You did this for _me_?" he asks.

"Yes. Um- take a seat?"

Thomas does, and Newt sits down opposite him. "Do you like it?" he asks nervously.

"Like it?" Thomas has been eyeing the spread hungrily, and when he looks up, his eyes are shining. "I _love_ it, Newt."

Newt smiles, relaxing just a little bit. He slips a hand into his pocket and fiddles with the velvet box in it.

~~~

Dinner is smooth and perfect and Newt thinks, _I cannot be more in love._

~~~

Newt is working himself up to _do the thing_ when Thomas casually says, "You left bed for some time last night."

Newt reminds himself to breath. "Right. Um, would you believe me if I said I went to get a glass of water?"

Thomas stands and pulls Newt to his feet. "Getting a glass of water shouldn't have taken you 20 minutes, Newt." He pulls Newt into a hug.

Newt rests his head on Thomas' shoulder, his hands twining around Thomas's neck. They stay like that, taking each other in, until Newt finally says, "I was having a panic attack."

Thomas pulls him closer. "Ok," he says, and his voice is completely understanding. "Wanna tell me why?"

Newt takes a deep breath. Inhaling through his nose, exhaling through his mouth. He keeps his left hand around Thomas and uses his right hand to remove the ring box from his pocket, where it's been hidden all day.

He doesn't get down on one knee, of course, that's way too cliché, even for them. He flips open the box and chooses to focus on the ring instead of Thomas' soft gasp.

"I love you. And I can't imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone but you. So-" here, Newt looks up and meets Thomas' eyes- "will you marry me, Tommy?"

Thomas is crying, and that worries Newt. "You're crying," he says. He moves to brush away the tears, but Thomas grabs his wrists and stops him.

Newt is kissed, hard, and he reciprocates enthusiastically, before pulling away.

"I- um, well, yes or no?"

"Yes, Newt, yes! I'll marry you, course I will. Yes, yes, yes, yes-"

Newt cuts him off with a kiss. This one is more passionate, and when Newt pulls away, Thomas' eyes have darkened considerably and he is breathing hard.

"Hand," Newt orders.

Thomas gives him his hand, and Newt slides the ring on. It's a thick band of golden and Newt had it fitted for Thomas a month ago.

Thomas grins and waves his hand around, letting the ring catch the light. After he's done admiring the ring, Newt leans forward and mutters into Thomas' ear- "Can we get back to what we were doing?"

Thomas' answering smile is blinding and Newt has never been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> my heart is weak i cannot think about newtmas without either squealing in delight or crying with sadness   
> thank you, if you've made it this far!


End file.
